girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2014-03-28 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Begging for sanctuary from someone who's being chased by exponentially-worse people than you are could be seen as a lifespan-limiting move. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 04:58, March 28, 2014 (UTC) : If she's running around wearing a Sturmvoraus sigil, then probably she's either already in that much trouble, or she is trouble. Or both. Actually "both" might be running at a higher probability than either alone. Persephone Kore (talk) 05:14, March 28, 2014 (UTC) : One of her eyes is larger than the other as well, so now I am beginning to wonder if she isn't a construct of some kind. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 05:59, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :: That's actually an artifact of Phil Foglio's drawing. He is know for this. Which is why Lilith/Judy had such asymetrical eyes - a sort-of in joke. Check out the archives. Even Agatha has uneven eyes when in an extreme expression. AndyAB99 (talk) 09:30, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :: In the first three panels, her eyes are symmetrical. It's only after Agatha doesn't immediately react like a "muggle" in some romantic/heroic story i.e. dissolve into trembling hysterics or awed fear, and instead pulls out a BFG/Death Ray pistol thing, that the new arrival develops the asymmetrical "wait, what?" eyes. She obviously did not expect this reaction from Agatha, and is equally obviously a little alarmed that Agatha and Krosp's definition of "fearsome assassins" is either the ruler of the Wulfenbach Empire or the main contender for the Storm King Throne. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 06:10, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Well, either this woman had no idea who Agatha was or is a good actress. However, if she is an enemy who was trying to trick Agatha into revealing she was the Heterodyne, it worked quite well. But perhaps she is really a damsel in distress, or perhaps even a con artist who thought Agatha looked like a rich mark. -- William Ansley (talk) 10:57, March 28, 2014 (UTC) : Whatever role she plays in the story, the damsel in distress may turn out to be primarily intended an expository device for the hypothetical new reader who has started the story at the beginning of Act 2. -- William Ansley (talk) 14:53, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Reminds me of a line from the play The Last Seder, something along the lines of "I was so busy trying to prove I wasn't psycho that it never occurred to me to check that you weren't." NathanTheRammer (talk) 15:28, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm still banking on it being Seffie in disguise. It could be an elaborate ruse to test Agatha's chronic hero syndrome to see if it's for real. As for her voice not sounding different... recall that she's "working on harmonics". And she really could be on the run from the rest of the Order after abandoning Martellus to Wulfenbach during the reindeer chase. Tweedle isn't exactly a nice guy. --MadCat221 (talk) 16:02, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Whoever or whatever she is, I am hoping that we have a positive ID on her by Monday. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 01:35, March 29, 2014 (UTC) : Amen to that! -- William Ansley (talk) 03:02, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :: That might be impossible if her claims are true. If she reveals herself to be someone we know in disguise we have a positive ID. If she is actually someone we haven't seen before we don't have the basis for a positive ID no matter what she says. Argadi (talk) 09:30, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ::: You are right, but I'd settle for her giving any name on Monday. At least that will make it easier to spin wild theories about her. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:40, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :::: It'd certainly be better than "Miss Hide-Me" --MadCat221 (talk) 00:46, March 30, 2014 (UTC)